<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Arisen by animefan021513</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051037">My Arisen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513'>animefan021513</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon's Dogma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan021513/pseuds/animefan021513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Main Pawn, Raphael, is not acting like a normal pawn, and he knows it. However, what he doesn't know is why. The longer he is with, who he calls, his Arisen, he finds his emotions are growing. How will he figure it out? Who will help him? What will the Arisen think? Read and Find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Arisen/Male Pawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Arisen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Master, if you need to rest, please do so." I had suggested as I noticed she seemed to continuously run out of stamina. "We have a long journey back to Gran Soren, we should be well rested if you are to accept more quests from the people there."</p><p>"I'll...be fine..." She said before she nearly collapsed, but I caught her in time and slowly went to the ground with her, carefully laying her in my lap. I noticed the other two pawns that were traveling with us were sending the two of us a strange and confused look, but my priority was her.</p><p>"Master, correct me if I'm wrong, but when a woman faints, that is hardly what one would call 'fine'. You ought to rest. I have some curatives that could prove aught of use."</p><p>"I..." She breathed in before breathing out. "...you're not going to let me go without rest, are you?"</p><p>"I may use main and secondary spells during combat, Master, but I assure you, I know a great deal more. I will put you to sleep if I must, but you need rest."</p><p>"Raphael!" One of the pawns scolded me. "That is NO way to talk to the Arisen! We are to follow HER will, for we do not have one!" That pawn's name was Michael, and he was an excellent mage. He always fought in front of the Arisen and he oft' times healed her and us, but if I were to be honest, I found his demeanor to be rather arrogant.</p><p>"I must agree. If she were tired, she would rest. If she wishes to press on, then so should we." That pawn's names was Aurora. She was taller than Michael and I, and she had a gentle and somewhat timid demeanor. However, when she would draw her bow tight, she ne'er missed.</p><p>I heard there scoldings and ignored them. T'was and easy thing to do. We pawns could ignore one another and oft times did to leave the other in peace, but I could not ignore the Arisen. She oft times had a habit of pushing herself too hard. "Master?"</p><p>"I...need rest. You're right. That last battle took a lot out of me, and...I think I may still have some wounds that need tending to. Would you help me, Raphael?"</p><p>"Master..." Aurora started. "...I am adept at healing as I have proven thus far."</p><p>"I understand that, Aurora..." My Arisen began. "...and I thank you, but I do not appreciate that the two of you scolded a fellow pawn for looking out for my needs. There is a river nearby, and we've enough materials to make three tents. He shall rest in mine to make sure I am keeping well. Do the two of you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, Arisen." They both said at the same time, and I could see hints of shame and remorse in their eyes, which was another rare feature from pawns, but it did happen at times.</p><p>I picked her up by holding an arm under her legs, and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I will take you closer to the water. Do you wish for me to help you bathe? You have dried blood and dirt on you."</p><p>"I would appreciate that a great deal. Thank you, Raphael."</p><p>"You are most welcome, Master." I nodded my head.</p><p>Once she was down at the water, the other pawns and I set up the three tents, and they made sure that the Arisen's tent was a fair distance away without being too far. When I asked about it, they said they did not wish to upset her further. I did not inquire further, so I made my way to my Arisen. When I got there, she had naught but her natural skin and hair about her. It stirred something within me, but what it was, I could not name. "Are you ready, Master?"</p><p>"Yes, I am. Thank you."</p><p>"I procured a soap from one of the traveling peddlers not too long ago."</p><p>"I know." She smiled. "I advised you to buy it. It has lavender mixed in, yes?"</p><p>"It does, but also potent greenwarish, so it will soothe any remaining injuries you may have." I picked her up and took her closer to the water where she would actually sit in it. She hissed at the temperature, but soon relaxed.</p><p>"L-Let's get this over with. It's chilling me to the bone."</p><p>"Hold on, Master. I can alter the water around you."</p><p>"You can!?" She asked me with widened eyes as the river water continued to flow past her hips, thighs, calves, and feet. I found it captivating somehow, but quickly turned my gaze to her.</p><p>"Yes, I can. I don't use it in battle, because there really isn't a need for it. I mostly use it for myself when I find myself in need of bathing." I placed a spell on the water around her by focusing on things that were warm, and by placing my hands into the water. I felt the water warm in my hands as the spell took hold, and I smiled as I heard her sigh happily. "Is that more to your liking, Master?"</p><p>"It most certainly is." She moaned, which caused another stirring, but I could not focus on that at the moment.</p><p>"Good." I took a clean cloth and dipped it in the water before lathering it with soap, but as I did that, she placed a hand over mine, causing my heart to increase in its pace. "Is something the matter, Master?"</p><p>"Will you not bathe with me?" She asked calmly with a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Why it was there, I wasn't sure, but I ne'er liked the look of it in her violet eyes.</p><p>"If that is what you wish." I told her, though truth be told, it felt like the wrong answer.</p><p>"What do <em>you</em> want to do, Raphael?" She asked with a sliver of confidence swirling in her eyes in the full moonlight. Whatever gave her that, I was thankful, but I found myself at a loss for words as I looked up and noticed that the moonlight also shined on her hair that was as white as the moon itself. "Are you all right, Raphael?" She asked me after a time.</p><p>"I...I'm not entirely sure, Master."</p><p>"On...what you want to do, or if you're all right?" She chuckled warmly as she asked this of me, and it brought a small smile to my own lips.</p><p>"If I'm to be honest, Master, it's both. I...pawns...are not meant to...well...it's not about...meant to...I suppose, but...we don't typically...or ever...want things. I believe the pawn Barnaby explained this to you."</p><p>"Hmm...yes...but I find myself having trouble believing that about you."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"Aurora and Michael are perfect examples. They act as Barnaby has explained, but you do not. You advise me."</p><p>"The others advise you as well." I tried to explain.</p><p>"Not like you. You told me you'd use your powers on me to force me to go to sleep and they scolded you for it."</p><p>"Tis only natural that I would want you to better take care of yourself, Master."</p><p>"Not in the way that you have." She sighed, and I felt a harsh and horrible feeling in my chest. It was tightening and gripping at me like a griffin might grip its pray.</p><p>"Master...what does...guilt...feel like?" I asked as I had presumed that was the current thing I was feeling at the moment.</p><p>"Well, that's quite a thing to explain. Sometimes...it can feel like a tightening in your chest, a chill up your spine, a weight in your stomach, or it feel like a heavy weight on your shoulders."</p><p>"The first one you explained...I feel that...at the moment." I told her honestly as I began to wash her back.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>"I...your words...make me feel guilt. I do not believe it is what you had intended, but...I feel...guilty. As if...I have said or done something to displease you. Have I?"</p><p>"No, you haven't. The others care for me like a commoner might care for their king or queen. You care for me as if I am the queen...but you are also my king. You care for me as if it is a want and a need. Not as if it's a way of life and how things just are. I enjoy it and- Raphael, you're blushing."</p><p>"A-Am I?" I asked as I looked at her. I hadn't noticed I had stopped, nor did I notice that she turned to look at me. Her explanation brought heat to my cheeks and my heart thundered against my chest.</p><p>"You are. Did I say something that embarrassed you or make you feel too much of something?"</p><p>"T-Too much of something...I think. You...when you said that it was as if I was treating you like I was your king...by your side...as such...my heart...started beating faster and I felt heat in my cheeks."</p><p>She smiled at me and I noticed a knowing look in her eyes, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "What do you want to do, Raphael? Look within yourself and find something that feels like an urge or something that feels like your body wishes it could do."</p><p>I did as she asked, while I looked into her eyes, and then my eyes slipped to her cheeks, then her lips, but once my eyes rested on her lips, I felt my heart skip unsafely as I remembered what I had seen humans do with each other. I...I wanted that. "M-May I?"</p><p>"May you what?"</p><p>"May I do...what I want?"</p><p>"Of course." She nodded before turning around to face me. "Does it have anything to do with-"</p><p>I interrupted her as I put my right hand to her cheek and leaned in to place my lips on hers. I never thought a simple act could send such a feeling through my whole body. It was as if the contact of our lips was the caster, and the effect on my body was the spell. I felt warm, relaxed, and my nerves lit up left and right like a wild brontide spell. Her soft moan against my lips was like a sweet anodyne for my heart. A heart that I had not known was weary until just now. Soon, I felt her lean closer to me and she placed her tongue gently against my bottom lip, requesting something. I knew not what to give her, but I allowed my body to move on its own, and my lips opened for her. She then placed her tongue against mine and a moan was pulled out of my chest from such an action. Eventually, we pulled apart and I found that we were breathing heavily. "I...I wanted...to do that. I...I...I had seen humans p-preform such a-an action, and I..."</p><p>"How long have you wanted to do that?"</p><p>"I...I'm not sure to be honest, Master. I...there's a lot I need to figure out."</p><p>"Of course, and by the way..." She cleared her throat before placing her lips gently on my own, but only briefly. "...that action is called a kiss. It is usually done when two humans feel romantically for one another."</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure I grasp the concept, but...I...I would like to do that...again...sometime. A-After y-you're bathed of course."</p><p>She giggled lightly and it made my mind dizzy while my lips ached for more. "As much as I would enjoy that, I believe you will have to go on a quest of your own to figure out what it is your heart wanted from that kiss. Others may take emotion lightly, but I do not. I ne'er have before, and I refuse to start now. Especially since you are new to such things. Now, would you like to bathe with me?"</p><p>"N-Not this time, Master, if that is agreeable to you."</p><p>"I'll be fine." She nodded her head and turned back around, and as she did so, the moon illuminated her face once more, showing the slightest hues of reds and pinks that graced her cheeks. Without saying another word, I tried to steady my emotions as I continued to assist in washing her. When I saw wounds, I slipped in minor healing magic into the wounds.</p>
<hr/><p>We eventually made it back to Gran Soren, and though my Arisen had said she admired Aurora and Michael's qualities, she needed different pawns. They, of course, had not minded in the slightest and wished the best as the three of them entered the rift.</p><p>I was left there standing next to Barnaby, and I wondered if perhaps he had heard of a pawn developing such feelings. "Barnaby?" I began.</p><p>"Yes, Raphael?"</p><p>"I...I believe I may have some complications with my heart."</p><p>"Strange, considering we ever live."</p><p>"Yes, I know this, but it is not...an illness, but...emotion."</p><p>"Emotion?" He asked as he guided me to sit down at the table. Once I was sat down, he gave me a wary look. "What do you mean by emotion? That is something for humans. We pawns don't express it. We feel pain, relief, and many a debilitation, but emotion..."</p><p>"I know. I pray that you can help me solve the matter. I have seen you and my...The Arisen speak to one another and if I must say so...you seem more at ease speaking with her than even your fellow pawn or any of the common folk here."</p><p>"Yes, I admit that it is easier to speak with her. She is Arisen. Not only that, but knowing what I told her about us pawns...she has brought me my favorite fish regardless. The thought is kind, and it brings me...well..." A look of some sort of strange realization was brought over his face as he paused his words. "...it brings me joy. However, joy is not uncommon for us, but I highly doubt...that is the emotion you meant."</p><p>"No, it is not. I...I oft times find myself calling her MY Arisen. I know that Arisen is WHAT she is and not WHO she is, but...I...I'm different from the other pawns, Barnaby."</p><p>"In what way?" He asked gently, for which I was grateful, but it also added to the difficulty of my explanation, because it meant that he might struggle understanding what I had to say.</p><p>"I hear people speak of the maker, divinity, or even someone named God, but...these name have no meaning to me."</p><p>"Well they should...even to us pawns. The rift is..."</p><p>"I know, but that's also the issue. I...I was created in the rift."</p><p>"Like all pawns were." Barnaby nodded, but I shook my head slowly as I looked him directly in the eyes. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"She made me." I stated. "I remember being molded to a form she wanted. My body, my hair, my eyes, my very voice...to her satisfaction. I...as she did so...I felt a part of her soul...complete me. Almost as if...I, too, possessed a soul, but it had been incomplete until she made me, but I...I do not ever remember existing before she molded my form together."</p><p>A few moments passed as he held an astonished expression upon his face, which was later interrupted by my Arisen returning from the rift with two different pawns. One was a large muscular fellow with chiseled features, and he appeared to be a mage. The other was a young woman in appearance, who appeared to be a warrior. "Ah! Master, you're back!" I smiled before nodding at Barnaby, who still seemed speechless at what I had said. I walked towards her, but was swiftly stopped by Barnaby's hand.</p><p>"Arisen..." Barnaby began. "...if you do not mind, I wish to borrow more of Raphael's time. I understand that he has remained with you the longest, but we were discussing a great deal of important things, and I'm afraid we are not quite done with that discussion."</p><p>"I will agree...only if that's what Raphael wants."</p><p>"Wants?" Barnaby let out a breath of disbelief. "Arisen, I've told you that we don't-"</p><p>"Yes, it's what I want." I interrupted him, and as I did so, I felt his eyes, as well as the eyes of the new pawns, stare at me in bewildered shock. "Thank you, Master."</p><p>"You are welcome, Raphael. I'll come to you before the day is out."</p><p>"Of course, Master." I nodded before I watched her walk away with the other two pawns. Once they were a fair enough distance away I turned to Barnaby, who still stood in a state of shock. "Barnaby?"</p><p>"You...You WANT things?"</p><p>"W-Well...yes. I...I have...I suppose...for a while now."</p><p>"Come with me downstairs." He requested. "Cora, watch the upper area for me."</p><p>"Yes, Barnaby." A young pawn spoke as we headed down. I looked behind me, and she was the youngest I had ever seen a pawn. She appeared to be nearing the end of her adolescent years. She had Barnaby's eyes and hair, and when she smiled at us, she had his smile. It was strange. I normally ever seen likeness like that happen between humans and their offspring.</p><p>Once we were downstairs, my curiosity could not be swayed. "Barnaby, that young pawn upstairs...she looks exceedingly like you. I've only seen that happen in humans."</p><p>"Yes, you'd be correct about that. She is my own. Not in the way that you are the Arisen's pawn. I mean that...she is my child. Every now and then, when the Arisen cannot sleep and wishes not to disturb you or your fellow pawns, she comes here and oft times finds me awake, for I have a habit of being restless. When Cora is awake, she plays with her, and teaches her magic as well as archery."</p><p>"So...did you feel...?"</p><p>"Yes, but that was a very long time ago. To humans, she appears to be around sixteen or seventeen. They would be nearly right. She is seventeen hundred years old. Every hundred years, she grows just as any human child would grow from age to age, but it happens only every hundred years."</p><p>"Who was she, if I might ask."</p><p>"She was a human, and a good one. She was kind, gentle, and just like your Arisen, she encouraged me to want. She encouraged me to express. During these trying times, and from what I see pawns go through, I find it difficult to not do so. I am meant to be representing the pawns in the pawn guild. It would not do if I were to be who I truly am. I am like you. A pawn with emotion."</p><p>I sighed in relief as I sat in a nearby chair. "I am relieved to hear you say that."</p><p>"As am I about you. I thought perhaps I was the only one that had gained such human emotions. The one I grew emotions for was also, very long ago, Arisen. However, the world was vastly different from then. To be an Arisen then was to be feared by even your own kind. The meaning of Arisen has diluted in the water of years as I've stood and watched it go by. When I was by her side, the Arisen was thought to be bound to the dragon, and it is true. The Arisen is. When I was by her side, the world feared for the potential she had, and it was limitless like your Arisen's potential is now. However, now...the Arisen is a grand title! It is a title of a warrior, and people have lost what it truly means to be Arisen. It is a burden and an honor. The dragon is sent by the maker to pick a human to grow and soon replace the current maker. If the human takes the deal like the duke has, then another...more worthy...human is selected."</p><p>"So...my Arisen is to be..."</p><p>"Essentially...yes." Barnaby nodded. "The reason why I was so stunned by your words earlier, was because I, too, remember being made in such a way. I thought...perhaps...I was the only one. I had never heard of it happening before or after me. That is...until you said it."</p><p>"What...What was yours like?" I asked as I grew intrigued by what he was saying. It was also quite a lot to wrap my mind around. It was incredible, but it was also a great deal of information that I did not know beforehand.</p><p>"She was beautiful." He smiled as he crossed his arms while he moved to sit in the chair opposite to mine. "She was born a huntress, and while her and her fellow huntresses were out, the dragon came. Turned her into Arisen, and she was removed from the rest of the huntresses. They told her where to find a rift stone, but didn't tell her why. She did it, and she...she made me. After that, I slowly realized that...I wanted things. I felt things. I couldn't name them, but I felt them and wanted them. She was kind, patient, gentle...with those she cared for." He laughed at the last bit, which was refreshing that another pawn could laugh just as I. "She was witty, clever, stealthy, and as I taught her magic, I found that she caught on fairly quickly to it."</p><p>"Y-You have a um..."</p><p>"...child?" He asked with a small grin and a raised brow that caused me to relax and nod. "Well, yes. After a time, we had gone around and answered requests. Monster problems, bandit problems, and sometimes just mundane problems. Along the way, I learned what I was feeling for her. She helped, but she made sure to make sure that I solved it by myself. When I did...I wanted her. I wanted her like I had seen human men want a woman. I wanted to love and take care of her as more than her pawn. It took a while for me to figure that out, but when I did, I made sure to do my best for her, and along the way, we both fell further in love and she invited me to her bed. She later became pregnant, but I suspect you know how that works, yes?" I smirked as I nodded my head. "Good. Well, she became pregnant, and then we had Cora. Without her heart, the Arisen was rendered immortal just as us, but it also meant the dragon lived on. We noticed something wrong with our child when she remained an infant for far longer than normal, but then we found out it was because I am a pawn and she was human. So, we raised Cora as best as we could, but she is far more intelligent than her appearance suggests."</p><p>"So...you...you had a life with your Arisen. What happened to her?"</p><p>Barnaby uncrossed his arms as he lowered his head, taking his eyes away from mine. "She...well, it came time to face the dragon. He was wreaking more and more havoc. Homes and lives were lost, cities and kingdoms were razed, and everyone was terrified. So, she went to face the dragon. She won, which was remarkable, but in winning..." He began to explain to me the events that happened after she won, and my heart ached for him and the place the abyss appeared at. "...eventually we completed the task of finding all of the wakestones...and she jumped in. There, we met with the previous Arisen and the current...at the time...maker. Eventually, the maker asked her to do something. She did it, and it left her to be maker. She was excellent at it, and the first thing she did was fix the world. She turned back time on the world's wounds and injuries from the dragon's attacks, and eventually...she grew weary of that life. She called the dragon and commanded him to go bring forth a new Arisen. That Arisen met her, and she had him do the same thing the previous one had asked of her. He, to my understanding, became the new maker that should still be there today."</p><p>"Wait, the Duke slayed the dragon, no? Wouldn't he have been the next...maker?"</p><p>"No, he hadn't." Barnaby whispered carefully as he looked to me again. "That's the thing...the dragon offers a choice. The Arisen can either save the human their closest to and face him, or they can give up that human for power, money, immortality, and the dragon leaves in peace. The duke chose to give up his love. My Arisen had been Maker for a VERY long time. She had become so when our daughter was able to care for herself like any other adult, despite not appearing so. Every now and then, I'd visit Cora and return to my Arisen. Now...you have your Arisen, and I can't help but wonder what she may choose. You may want to understand your feelings quickly before she faces the dragon."</p><p>"Raphael?" I heard my Arisen call out to me.</p><p>"We shoulder go. She's calling for you." I nodded my head and we both made our way back up the stairs. "Welcome, Arisen. Business with the guild?"</p><p>"Barnaby, you know I'm here to get Raphael."</p><p>"Yes, I know." He nodded his head, and I noticed how easily he stepped back into the role of the unfeeling pawn and it did not sit well with me.</p><p>"Master?" I asked carefully as I looked at Barnaby, whose eyes widened at me.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Can I speak with only you and Barnaby for a moment?"</p><p>She smiled at the both of us, a joyful understanding in her eyes. "Of course." She turned to the other two pawns and instructed them to not follow and to wait outside of the building. They followed her instructions without question.</p><p>Once we were down there, I took a deep breath in and a deep breath out. "Arisen, Barnaby is like me. He has emotion beyond what a normal pawn feels, and..." I looked at Barnaby, who now wore an expression of fear as he took a few steps back. "...he fell in love with his Arisen."</p><p>"Is that so?" She asked him. "Barnaby, I apologize that Raphael has so bluntly stated something that you yourself should've told me in your own time, but is he telling the truth?"</p><p>He slowly nodded his head while tears began to fall from his eyes. "Y-Yes, but...I...please...Arisen, I-If any other human found out..."</p><p>"It's a good thing I'm not similar to other humans, now is it?" She smiled before she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Barnaby. "Your secret is safe with me, and I thank you. You are someone that can understand Raphael, and that is an incredible and amazing thing. I won't ask what happened to your Arisen, because I'm almost certain I may find myself in similar circumstances, but you've naught to fear from me."</p><p>I watched as he returned the hug nervously, and it brought a content smile to my face. "Thank you, Arisen."</p><p>The hug ended, and she looked at me kindly. "Let us retire for the night, Raphael. You will sleep with me. The other pawns know this, and have kindly kept quiet on the matter."</p><p>"Of course, Master."</p><p>"Ah! Raphael, one moment." Barnaby came over to me and ever so quietly whispered in my ear, "When the two of you are alone, allow yourself to say her name rather than Arisen."</p><p>I pulled away confused and shook my head. "Why?" He gave no answer, save for a smile and a shrug. "Okay."</p><p>We returned to the inn, and we were offered a more private room. She nodded her head gratefully, and I followed her to where we were staying. Once there, she put down all of her supplies, and immediately started to take her armor off, which caused heat to rise in my cheeks again. "Do you plan to sleep in your battle clothes, Raphael? You never changed when we came back, and now you stand there staring at me."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I just..." I found myself at a loss for words, but my heart told me honesty was what was best at the moment. "...you're beautiful." I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat, which seemed to increase in size when she looked at me with widened eyes, that appeared to be both pleased and astonished. "I found myself distracted and...my cheeks feel warm. I believe you called it a blush."</p><p>"So I did. Raphael, what do you want to-"</p><p>I interrupted her by placing my lips to her lips, and the noise I pulled from her sent that same feeling as before all over my body. I allowed my body to take over and I carefully helped her with her take her clothes off. I never wanted to leave her lips, but there were a few times it was necessary. To my surprise, when she had nothing else to remove, she helped me disrobe as well. Soon, we were both panting at each other in naught but our small clothes. When I looked into her eyes, I realized that at some point I had gotten on top of her as she laid beneath me on the bed. "Master..." I shook my head before leaning down to her ear and whispering her name. She gasped and held me tighter in her embrace. "...what do you want?"</p><p>"You. I want you. What do you want, Raphael?"</p><p>"To protect you, to be with you, to have a life with you, to love you like no one e'er has or will. If you'll have me."</p><p>"I'll have you till my last day." She leaned over the bed to grab something from one of her pockets. When she found it, she held it up to me and smiled.</p><p>"That's...That's the Arisen's bond. That's eternal."</p><p>"It is. If you'll have me." She kissed me gently and my mind was spinning with how fast everything was going.</p><p>"H-How long have you..."</p><p>"Since the beginning, I believe, and it only grew with how you spoke and with your actions. Will you have me?"</p><p>I took the ring from her and placed it on my ring finger. "I will have you." I moved down to her and we continued to kiss that night and more, and I knew that no matter what came, I would be by MY Arisen's side...always.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>